


The Secret Elevator

by Imcalledzorro



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e02 Red Cell + Quantum + Cold + Committed, F/M, Fix-It, I fixed the episode, IT COULD HAPPEN, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro
Summary: Tag to: Red Cell + Quantum+ Cold+ Committed.  I feel like the MacGyver writers passed up a huge opportunity for a wink at Stargate this episode, so I decided to correct it.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The Secret Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya'll I love crossovers! Ok, so when I saw in Lucas Till's Instagram stories that they were shooting at 'Cheyenne Mountain' I got like super-excited, cause the writers couldn't pass up an opportunity to at least give a sly wink at Stargate since the original MacGyver was the lead on Stargate, but alas they did (just like they passed up all the other opportunities). So I had to fix that, lol. I mean what's another crossover with Stargate? Huge thanks to Axxonly for the beta work! Your a peach! And as always I don't own MacGyver or Stargate. Hope you enjoy!

Mac looked both ways before motioning Russ to follow him. They had managed to get themselves into the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, and into the men’s locker room, where after digging through several lockers, finally found two technician’s outfits complete with badges. The next order of business was to find their way down to the NORAD command center.

Looking around Mac spotted an elevator, getting Russ’s attention he pointed at the elevator and they quickly made their way over to the machine. Russ hit the button and they waited. As they were waiting an older gentleman joined them. He had grey hair, wore jeans, and a button up shirt, but something about him screamed military. He reminded Mac very much of Jack.

After a few seconds the man rocked back on his heels, “A bit slower than usual today, huh?” he asked.

Russ grinned at him, and in an American accent, “Seems to be.”

The man nodded, and dug out a newspaper from his back pocket along with a stub of a pencil. The elevator doors opened with the man entering first. Not knowing what button to push Mac made a show of looking at the button and nodding. The man seemed to be absorbed in the paper he held in front of him, writing down a few things.

“I don’t suppose either one of you could tell me what the four letter word for ‘in your dreams’ is would you?” The man looked at both of them as the elevator began it’s decent. In no time at all they were at their destination.

“As if.” Mac replied.

The man arched an eyebrow at him. “You don’t have to get huffy about it son.” With a shake of his head he cleared the threshold as soon as the elevator doors opened.

Mac sighed, “The answer is, as if.” The two emerged from the elevators and watched the man get on another elevator.

‘That’s strange.’ Mac thought. ‘ _Who would get off an elevator just to get on another elevator, unless they were….”_ His thoughts of where that elevator might lead were cut off as the sound of claxons started up and lights started flashing.

“I do believe that’s our cue.” Russ stated as they headed towards the heavy blast doors a few feet behind General Acosta.

SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC

The alarm claxons were blaring and the strobe lights were going off as retired General Jack O’Neill stepped off the elevator. Spotting his friend and former team-mate Dr. Daniel Jackson he walked over and loudly asked, “Do you know what’s going on?”

Daniel nodded his head. “Hi Jack, nice to see you. How’s things?”

“Hiya Danny. It’s sloppy joe day in the mess hall so I thought I would pay you guys a visit. I know how much you have missed me.” Jack shrugged. “Now, what’s with the.…” He gestured with his hand indicating the flashing lights and claxons.

Daniel shrugged dismissively. “It’s one of NORAD’s nuclear drills. You know how much you military guys like to drill.”

Jack shot Daniel a look. “Well that could explain why General Acosta almost ran me over. Well his driver, but I bet John told him to.” He thought up an idea. “Hey want to go to Carter’s office and we can pull up the security cameras and laugh at their drills?” He started off down the hall not waiting for Daniel’s answer.

“We’ve got security cameras up there?” Daniel’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Well after an incursion or two and a couple of attempted break-ins from there, I decided to have a couple installed secretly. I’m assuming Hank and Carter have left them there.” Jack shrugged stopping at his wife, General Sam Carter’s office. She was the base’s commander, and in Jack’s opinion did a much better job than he ever did. With a rap he let himself in, Daniel walking in right behind him.

Carter was in the middle of talking to her assistant, Sergeant Miller. “I think that will be it. Thank you.”

“If you need anything else ma’am just let me know.” The young woman saluted again and hurried off.

“And ya say that’s McKay’s…” Jack trailed off.

“His niece, yep.” She popped the p in yep. “So what are you doing here not that it isn’t nice to see you.” She was smiling, but had that quizzical look on her face.

“It’s sloppy joe day in the cafeteria.” Daniel volunteered.

“Oh yes, sloppy joe day.” Carter nodded smiling.

Jack rolled his eyes at their antics. “So we wanted to know if we could use your computer to spy on the drill upstairs? You know point out all their mistakes.” Carter lifter her eyebrow. “You know observe them for any mistake that might be made if the situation were to really happen.”

Shaking her head Carter turned to her computer and hit a few keys pulling up the security system for the monitors upstairs. “You know I could get into big trouble if they discover we have cameras up there.” She then turned her attention to the computer screen that was split into four different views.

Jack waved a dismissive hand. “Ah, just blame it on me. Hank always did.”

The four views that Carter had pulled up were of the blast door, the hallway leading up to the blast door, the main entrance, and NORAD’s command center. “All right let’s see what is going on here.” Carter muttered as she examined the screen, then suddenly a tall man with dark hair ran towards a guard yelling something. He tackled a guard, but another guard tackled him.

“We still don’t have sound?” Jack asked.

“There is sound, but something is up with my speakers right now.” Carter shrugged.

“Wait a second.” Daniel said studying the screen over Carter’s left shoulder. “Pan back to the right. I’m pretty sure I saw him talking to a blonde guy also dressed as a technician.”

Carter panned the camera back and zoomed in on the blonde guy. “What is he doing?” Carter asked out loud.

“Is he trying to break in?” Daniel questioned. “He could be using the drill as a way to access the SGC without anybody knowing.”

“I think he’s making a SCBA and a drill to get through walls, if I’m not mistaken, and if he’s going to break in down here, then he’s got a lot of tunneling to do. I would just take the elevator.” Jack said from where he was standing behind Carter’s right shoulder. The other two turned to look at him. “What?” He asked defensively. “Am I not allowed to know things? Plus I’m married to this one.” He pointed at Carter. “I was bound to pick up something eventually.”

Carter shrugged, and with a small smile turned back to the screen to watch what the blonde guy was doing and to see if he really was trying to access the SGC. As they watched he used the drill to make a hole in the wall and climbed in.

“Huh, I didn’t know that was there.” Jack mussed.

Then they lost sight of him as he climbed all the way into the tunnel he had found. “Should we alert NORAD?” Daniel asked.

“They’re already alerted.” O’Neill snarked. “Plus what are we going to tell them Daniel? I saw this skinny blonde dude climb into a tunnel that he made. I say unless he pops out down here, we let the boys upstairs handle it.”

“But what if he’s….” Daniel trailed off.

“But what if he’s what Daniel?” Jack questioned. “They are big boys with big boy guns, and our skinny technician didn’t look like he was carrying any weapons.”

“But sir, with how quickly he assembled that SCBA and drill, would he need to carry a weapon on his person? He seems capable enough to assemble one once he gets wherever he is going.” Carter said. She hadn’t taken her eyes off the computer screen, but had pulled up a couple of other camera views to have a better chance of catching him again.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack muttered as he peered over her shoulder. He pointed to one of the small windows, “Make that one big, I think I saw movement.”

Carter made it full sized just in time to see the grate in the air vent go flying and the blonde dude pop out of it into NORAD’s control room.

“What in the world is he thinking?” Carter mused.

“Uhhh, guys?” Daniel said in a tone of voice that got both of their attention. “Look at General Acosta’s hands. He’s about to plug something in, and I don’t think our visitor wants him to.”

Daniel was right Acosta had a small box that was connected to the cord he was about to plug into the system. “What is that?” Jack muttered as he leaned closer. Carter magnified it, but since the box was shut they weren't able to see into it. The General then stops and hands the box to the blonde guy, but before he can take it a Major that had been holding her gun on the blonde dude suddenly swings around and shoots the General. Jack, Daniel, and Carter all gasped in surprise.

“I didn’t see that coming.” Jack muttered. Then the blonde disarmed the Major and they scrambled for the box, before the blonde grabbed it and flung it open and away from them. After the two spoke for a few seconds, the Major went for her gun only to be gunned down by the base security. Carter rewound the video to where the box popped open, and zoomed in. She then froze the image. After studying it for a few minutes Carter let out a low whistle.

“Want to share with the class, Carter?” Jack asked also looking at whatever it was. Carter spun around to face Daniel and Jack.

“I think it’s a quantum recursive chip.”

Jack shook his head. “Is that anything like a quantum mirror, cause that never worked out too well.”

“Jack.” Daniel said with a warning.

“What? For all I know if the General plugged it in we could be looking at alternate realities. And it didn’t turn out good for me in most of the ones we’ve visited, remember?”

Daniel rubbed his arm, “Yes, I remember quite well, thank you.”

“Basically it’s like souping up a computer like one would an engine, but if he were to plug that in it could have a virus on it, or something even worse.”

Jack thought for a second, “So the blonde dude saved the day”

Carter smiled, “Yes Jack, he saved the day.”

“Good, and it didn’t look like he was trying to access the SGC right?”

Another smile, “No it didn’t.”

“Then it’s not your problem! So what kind of pie do you think they’ll have in the mess today? I’m hoping for cherry, they make really good cherry pie.” Jack left with Daniel right behind him. Carter lingered for a second looking at the computer, but soon caught up with her husband and Daniel on their way to the mess hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Found some problems? Let me know!  
> And as my tradition of shameless pimping my next story, I'm almost done on the sequel to my MacGyver/Supernatural crossover! A couple of ya'll wonderful people asked for a sequel, inspiration struck, so now I'm diligently working on it, until I see something shiny, lol! Here is the summary: Chuck isn’t happy that Team Phoenix and the Winchesters met, so he takes his wrath out on the unsuspecting teams. It should be up in the next few weeks!


End file.
